


Mmmicrowave

by feralfooldotexe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Microwaves, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfooldotexe/pseuds/feralfooldotexe
Summary: First it was the tomato, that didn't end well.Then it was the toaster, that ended horribly.Next, we have the microwave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mmmicrowave

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella cursed so beware viewer discretion advised (warnings include swearing and lewd acts to kitchen appliances)

Romano woke up late and was late for his meeting about how to ban potatoes from his home town. He ran into the kitchen and wasn't looking where he was going and stubbed his foot on the same toaster from earlier that week. "Ah fuck!" He screamed as his past lover slid across the floor and slammed into the cart where his microwave sat. He hobbled over to the toaster and threw it through a window in anger.  
Romano, now better, decides to grab something quick from the freezer and as he opens the microwave door he suddenly felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He assumed it was from hunger but oh boy it was something else.  
"No, I mustn't" he thought as he looked at the warm glow clock which read 4:20pm, "but then again, it's not as likely to get stuck in it..." the Italian said while sensually stroking the side. The metal was cold but his loins were not.  
"Fuck it yolo" he said quietly as he began undressing. Every second felt like an hour to him so he moved as fast as he could. Once he was undressed he looked at the appliance with a lustful look and started stroking it again, pressing it's buttons each, each beep was a moan to him. "You like that huh" he said while pushing more buttons. He began slowly moving his hand up to the plug to unplug the microwave so he doesn't accidentally give himself a nuclear weenie. He felt a small shock while unplugging it. "Oh so we're playing like that eh" and tossed it on the ground hoping not to break it. He started caressing and licking the microwave sexually while thinking of how in the world is he gonna bang a frickin microwave. Then it hit him. He grabbed the cord and started moving his hand as if he was jerking off a robots noodle penis and once he felt the end of the plug he started teasing himself with it until ultimately shoving it up his ass. He blushed and groaned as he felt the prongs inside of him.  
He decided it was time for him to be inside the microwave instead of the microwave be inside of him. He looked at it, his mind racing both from pleasure and figuring out how he was gonna do this. Then he saw the vent in the back. He grabbed a knife from the counter in front of him and started cutting a hole. He then shoved his peen in to the hole and thrusted a couple of times. After a few minutes it gave him ptsd flashbacks to the toaster and decided to think of something else. His poor thing was covered in scratches from the metal vent. He put it in the door to the microwave but didn't close it all the way, just pressing the sides against his Italian noodle and began thrusting again. This felt much better to him and he was finally about to reach his climax until....  
"I'm home!" Damn it not again. Now Feliciano is gonna think he just fucks kitchen appliances when he's alone. Scared by the sudden noise he accidentally slammed the microwave door shut and fearfully came right when it locked. Oh his poor spaghetti noodle. Oh his poor microwave. Oh his poor brother. "Damn it not again!" Feli screamed when he walked into the kitchen. "Not a god damn word you bastard"  
From now on Romano has to have adult supervision when near any appliances.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend who keeps telling me about cursed fanfics so I decided to create my own :-) I don't remember who wrote the fics mentioned but credit to the author of the tomato fart fic (I don't remember the name) and the author of the toaster fic (I don't remember the exact name of that either sorry)  
> Please do NOT take this fic seriously!!!


End file.
